


M.I.A.

by Laevateinn



Series: Aftermath of Infinity War [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: After the tragedy, May doesn't know where her boy is. She is in her living room, waiting for Colonel Rhodes to make a statement, when she hears a knock on the door. Is it Peter ?





	M.I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the second part of The Soldier's sorrow (The lost brothers).

May was watching the TV on the couch, waiting for Colonel Rhodes to speak, a blanket draped over her shoulders when she heard the bell ring. Was it finally Peter coming home ? Her boy was back ? She stood up, almost tripped on the carpet in her haste to get to the door. Did he lost his keys again ?

Every bit of hope fell down she opened the door. It wasn't Peter, but Ned. Ned who seemed to be fine except for his worried face.

"May"

"Ned. Come in" She said before closing the door.

May gestured him to sit on the couch before offering him a drink. The teenager looked lost, staring at the building on the other side of the street. Suddenly, a footage from the day before appeared on the TV screen. It was the doughnut-like vessel. They showed short videos of the New York fight, and then… And then she saw Peter, in his Spiderman outfit being lifted in the air by the vessel.

"I distracted them." The sudden noise almost made her jump. "He asked me to distract them so he could go." Ned continued, his face to the ground.

"Ned. Ned look at me." The teen slowly looked up. He had tears in his eyes. "This is not your fault. He would have found a way to go there, even without your help."

Ned sniffed, but nodded nonetheless. May saw the screen flash to a press conference.

"Ah this is the Colonel Rhodes ! Let's hear what he has to say."

She took the remote and increased the volume.

_Each of you must be wondering what happened yesterday. Too much have seen their loved ones disappear in front of them, in seconds and without any explanation. We can't tell you much more, except for the name of the responsible, the same mad man who was behind the New York invasion six years ago. Thanos._

_Legitimate heroes, vigilantes, new allies and unknown people fought side by side. But the threat was too strong and we lost. We still cannot tell how many are missing, military or civilians._

_Vision, Falcon, Scarlett Witch, the King T'Challa, Srgt James_ _Barnes are amongst the dead. We_ _also_ _are without news of Tony_ _Stark and Spiderman, who where last seen together._

At those words, she felt her face drain of all colours. Her baby had been with Stark when he disappeared. They hadn't showed that on the footages. Neither of them had given any news, and it had been over a day. They were really smart, both of them. Did that mean…

"May ! Hey, breathe please."

She realised she had been holding her breath since the Colonel said Peter and Stark had been together.

"Maybe they're just far and they can't contact us." Yeah. It had too be that. Ned had to be right.

The day after, when she opened the door again, it was to find Tony Stark on her doorstep. Alone.

"No. Please no. Not him." May pleaded, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry May." The genius said, taking a step forward. "I couldn't do anything. He just vanished."

The world shattered under her feet. Her baby was gone. No. No it wasn't possible ! He couldn't be…

She felt two arms circling her centimetres before she hit the floor. She then was moved to the couch, and Stark pressed her to his side. He rubbed her back until she stopped sobbing.

"Did he… did he suffer ?" She heard herself ask.

He looked her in the eyes and whispered "No. It was quick."

She nodded slowly. Her baby was gone.


End file.
